Camelot
by JraganCz
Summary: A T/P set in the days of Camelot, pan is a princess, trunks is a wanabee knight...
1. Default Chapter

There is a city that lies across the hot vast sands and through the cool dark forests; it's a kingdom of honor and loyalty. It's a place where people are united under the rule of the great King Goku and his fierce sword Excalibur. There dwell his brave knights of the sacred round table and the blessed villagers that live in its beautiful bliss. 


	2. Dreams

"Father I want to leave here. I want to go and become a knight of King Goku's round table." The little boy squealed with excitement as he was thrusting his toy sword around. The old carpet that covered the primitive floor was rustled up as the boy shifted his feet around the room. Oh I can't wait I'll be the best knight ever!  
  
"Don't be stupid Trunks," his father cruelly scolded, "those knights are worthless junk. I could easily destroy them all!" The boy's face turned tearful as his dream was ended with a sudden halt. He loved his father, but he didn't know why he had to be so hard on him. It almost seemed as though his father didn't love him back.  
  
"Awww, Trunks don't cry buddy." It was his mother, Bulma who spoke to him this time. She was carrying his baby sister who was squirming to get free so she could play.  
  
"Do you want down Bra?" She sat her down next to Trunks, "you want to play with your big brother Trunks don't you!" Bra crawled over to where Trunks had dropped his fake sword. She picked it up and started waving it around. She giggled as she imitated Trunks.  
  
"Well it looks like I'm going to have two knights in the round table!" Bulma teased.  
  
"Bra can't be a knight she's a girl." Trunks bossed. Vegeta, their dad, let out a humph in disapproval.  
  
* /.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\ *  
  
"Yeah!! Faster grandpa faster!" Pan giggled in delight as Goku hopped her around on his back. They were in Pan's room. It covered a lot of space though, I mean what can I say she is the princess. She had all of her favorite toys littered across her luxurious carpets and her bed had an elegant canopy over silk sheets, but still. What she loved best was playing with grandpa or flying around at night. She was not like the princesses in the other palaces. She was a normal kid (besides the powers that ran through her royal blood) and loved to show it. You could say that she was a tomboy I guess. She was always wrestling around with her uncle Goten and her grandpa. Sometimes even her father would join in.  
  
"Okay pan-chan I think that's enough for one night! It's starting to get late." Goku lectured. He really didn't like being strict, but he was the king and he did hold the responsibilities of keeping order in the kingdom. It was hard to believe that someone as goofy as him could keep any discipline in the great empire at all, but really all the citizens respected him from his great sword and great power that he hardly needed to be strict.  
  
" Grandpa Goku When will daddy be king?" Pan asked innocently as she curled into her delicate covers.  
  
If only he was already king. He would be so perfect, kind, just, responsible, graceful, but then …Goku's thought's trailed.  
  
"Some day pan-chan some day." Goku unusually serious for his goofy personality kissed her goodnight and quietly left the room.  
  
* /.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\ *  
  
The clouds were dark and covering up the warmth of the sun when trunks and his family woke up the next day. The windows were dripping from falling rain and the floors were slightly wet as rain dripped through the ceiling. Thunder grumbled in the distance and lightning flashed. Trunks was disappointed as he looked out the window. He knew his mother wouldn't let him go outside while it was like this. He'd just have to play with his annoying little sister all day.  
  
He went and lay down on his bed again, daydreaming about becoming a knight. He thought of the respect that he'd receive from all those around him and proud his father could finally be. He imagined how the king would honor his brave deeds and show him Excalibur, that is what he truly wanted to see, the power of the legendary sword.  
  
Trunks's deep blue eyes were glazed over as he dreamed about his future. He was only ten, but he wouldn't admit that. He wanted to be a man so that he could leave his home and venture out to the great city and make something of himself. He brushed back his strange lavender hair that dangled before his eyes and drifted off to sleep once more. When Trunks awoke it was sunny outside and he dashed out to train for his future. His father was wrong his destiny wasn't stupid; it was his and he was going to complete it, he was going to be a knight of the round table!  
  
Please review!! : ) 


End file.
